Happily Ever After?
by DisneyGeeek
Summary: Secrets, mysteries and lies. What a perfect combination. When Bella is in trouble can a certain southern gentleman keep her safe? Bella/Jasper Charlotte/Peter HEA AU OOC
1. Chapter 1

_A/N Hey guys another new story. I'm still carrying on with them others its just I posted this to WattPad (with a few word differences) and decided to post it on here. I have more ideas for stories in the future and I have plans for my current stories. Mistakes Gives Rewards should be updated on Wednesday because I just need to type it up ten I'll try and update Happy Endings on Friday. Sorry for the long authors note but I needed to update you all. Enjoy! Favourite, follow and review! Bye!_

* * *

Bella POV

When I got home from work and fell back into autopilot. Putting my coat on the rack and taking my bag through to my bedroom. I jumped into the shower, got washed that got into a tank and shorts. This had been the normal routine ever since my first year of college. I had just moved out when I got the call from the police department. My dad was missing. No leads on the story, no witnesses, no evidence. There was no hope, but they wouldn't give up. I realised that he was gone a couple months after the call but they still believe he is out here.

I went into the kitchen and made myself a pot noodle. I'd need to go shopping soon but I could survive without it for now. I took it through the living room and sat down on the sofa, turning on the TV.

"Local Police Chief has been discovered. Forks Police Station received a call at 12pm about a body sighting on the beach. After tests it was confirmed that this was ex Chief Swan. The cause of his death is still unknown but the case has now changed from a missing persons to a murder case"

I dropped my fork into the pot and started, open mouthed, at the screen. Charlie had been found, dead... I knew he was gone deep down but never wanted to believe it. And I wouldn't, not until I go to that funeral, not until whoever caused this was brought to justice. As if they knew I had just seen the news my phone rang.

"Isabella? We found your fathers bo-"

"I know. Its nice to know the news reporters were informed before me. Y'know because family gets informed last in the world. Bloody makes sense don't it."

"Sorry you had to find out that way. Will you be coming back to Forks for the funeral?"

"That's a bit of a stupid question now isn't it. God, I'm meant to be the one not thinking straight. I've just found out my dad who has been missing for a year has been found dead yet anyone should think you was his child."

"You seem to be taking the news remarkably well"

"I've been telling people for around 6 months now that he was gone. I started believing it myself. I was only waiting for the proof"

"Well you must be physic. They took tests. He seems to have been dead for at least 6 months. Clearly you could tell"

"What are you suggesting? That I fucking killed my dad?! That I knew who did it?! I swear everyone is going insane these days! Bye"

I hung up and almost instantly there was a knock at the door. I went over to answer it just to be met with an unfamiliar face. I didn't know him but when I saw him I suddenly felt calm. I suddenly felt safe.

"Isabella?"

"Its just Bella. Can I help you?"

"I was sent here to take you away. Send you somewhere else. It isn't safe for you here so you must be moved. Only pack the necessities, we can get the rest when we get somewhere you can settle down for a while."

"Why isn't it safe?"

"They know where you are. They are coming to find you. They ended your father and now they are coming for you. I was sent here as soon as that was discovered"

"Charlie's murderers are coming to kill me? Why?"

"I'll explain on the way, right now we are wasting precious time"

I quickly started running around grabbing things and throwing them in a rucksack. Normally I wouldn't have agreed to go, but I felt like he wouldn't hurt me. I knew he wouldn't. I don't know how but it was like there was this little voice telling me I was safe.

As I was walking out of my doorway I tripped. I less than a second his cold arms were around me. How did he move so fast?

"Are you okay?"

"Yes I'm fine thank you. If you don't mind me asking, what's your name? You seem to know a lot about me but I know nothing about you."

"We can speak in the car. But for now we must actually get in the car and get goin'. You need to be as far away from here when they turn up."

He led me over to a black car with tinted windows. I walked round to the passenger seat and as I attempted to get in I sat on something.

"Hello to you too! We haven't even met and your already trying to straddle me! Look Char! I can attract the ladies!"

I tried to stand up but he just help my waist.

"Peter let the poor girl go. I don't think the Major told her that there would be other people in the car with them."

He let me go and I walked to the back seats. Making sure to triple check before sitting down.

"Hello Bella I'm Charlotte. That fucktard over there that you sat on is my husband. Just ignore him and he'll grow on you"

"You know you love me Char!"

"Yeah, just as much as a common teenager loves school!"

"Oi!"

The mystery guy who collected me from the door got in the car at this moment.

"Stop fucking about! I leave you for a few minutes to lock up Bella's apartment and you already have her feeling nervous and embarrassed! We are supposed to be keeping her safe not making her want to run away screaming because she thinks we are crazy!"

"Its not my fault she sat on my lap without even saying hello! Then I have Char barking down my bloody ear hole for having a laugh. What did you do with my wife? She used to be fun! I leave her alone with you for one hour while I hunt and you suck all the fun out of her! I'm surprised she knows how to laugh after putting up with you! Be careful Bella, your mate just happens to be the most protective and boring thing in existence!"

"Peter! Apologized to the Major right now!"

"See she can't even have a laugh any more!"


	2. Chapter 2

_A/N A day early! This doesn't mean there with be on tomorrow thought since Monday is in less than an hour. This chapter is a little shorter than the last one but I thought it fit well so I ended it where I did. Going to try to keep to this schedule for my stories:_

 _Monday/Sunday: Happily Ever After?_

 _Wednesday: Mistakes Gives Rewards_

 _Friday: Happy Endings_

 _I pout in an Authors Note if I cant make an update and the reason why. Hopefully that won't have to happen although n do know one point late February early March I can't update for a week because although I'll have a little time to update that will be relaxing time since I'll be really busy but I might upload as soon as its all done. Anyway sorry for the long note but I wanted to tell you. Favourite, follow and review! Enjoy!_

 ** _Disclaimer: I don't own anything to do with Twilight that goes to Stephenie Meyer. The story is mine but the characters are hers. I just like to add twists to them and play around._**

* * *

Bella

"Peter, shut up before I make you!"

"Y'see Bella, can't even have a joke because my own wife threatens me."

I tried to stifle a giggle but obviously failed because a loud laugh exited my mouth. I started blushing horribly when all of a sudden the car stopped.

"Char, take over. I'll get in the back with Bella"

"Oi, oi, oi. Be good kids, I don't want no naughty business happening in the back of my car."

All of a sudden there was a thump and Peter spoke up again.

"God woman! The brain is very special and delicate, you must be careful with it"

"Sorry to break it to ya babe but I don't think one cell counts as a brain."

As the mystery man got in I all of a sudden started shuffling up to him. He didn't seem to care and threw an arm around me, holding me close to him. I straight way started feeling safer and content the moment we had contact.

"To answer your question earlier. The names Jasper Whitlock, ma'am. Born and raised in Houston, Texas. Now, Bella, I need to tell you something. I was hoping I could tell you when we arrived but sadly when I was leaving yours I got a phone call. We are currently being followed, Charlotte was given clear instructions before we left as to what to do if this should happen so that plan is happening as we speak. So I shall explain. We weren't technically sent from your father but we do know that you are I'm grave danger and we know who killed your father. The person who did this can not be stopped by the normal authorities so we took it upon ourselves to help you. I hear you grew up near the Quilettes. Therefore you should be able to guess this so let's test your memory and listening skills."

I listened extra closely hoping to catch everyone of his next words.

"In the Quilette legends it is said that they descended from wolves. What was their enemy? You get that answer than you know what killed your father, what us three are and you will have the answers to why the normal authorities couldn't find or safe your father and why they won't be able to help you."

I thought about this for a while and went back over the legends in my head. All of a sudden I got the answer.

"The Cold Ones! Wait they're just legends. Don't tell me your pulling my leg because that'll really annoy me right now."

"Nope its all real. We are what you would know as vampires and the Quilettes are shape shifters. Therefore the only people who possibly have a chance of saving you is us and the wolves. Your best bet would be with us though. Right now you are in a car with the most feared vampires. We were warriors and our name travelled fast."

I sat there in shock. My world was turned upside down and there was nothing I could do about it.

 **It all made sense:**

 **-the speed**

 **-the cold skin**

 **-the weird eyes**

 **But could it be true?**


End file.
